


漫长的等待

by Sixhalfmk



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, Theo may not like this, however the end is worth waiting for, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 鲍里斯的圣诞礼物总是那么出乎意料。





	漫长的等待

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 弃权：他们属于原作者和彼此
> 
> PS：  
> One blink to @suuuperciiiliooous, 谢谢你的鱼=w=  
> Two blinks to @suuuperciiiliooous，为了你我决定试着让他俩来一发。  
> Three blinks to 还是上面这个人，感恩冷圈有你，让我们携手风雨，轮流站岗-0-

 “见鬼，鲍里斯。”

当我第二十三次看到乔伊[1]就着直饮水灌下阿司匹林时，终于忍不住了。

此时此刻，我大口喘着气，宿醉带来挥之不去的眩晕感致使额角隐隐作痛、直冒冷汗，眼镜镜片上蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，身下坐着的破旧墨绿灯芯绒沙发上一棱一棱的突起材质分解在水分子的隐蔽中。我浑身都湿透了，狼狈地向后靠去，像是刚从桑拿池子里捞出来一样。我突然冒出一个不合时宜的奇怪念头，似乎下一次出现在电视屏幕上的面容憔悴双目血红的人即将变成自己。

“你想换电影吗？随你的便。”不远处的单人沙发上，鲍里斯大刺刺地伸直腿，打了个哈欠，摸出遥控器作势要丢给我。他比任何时候看起来都不像一个俄国人。浓眉因为哈欠拧作一团，原本模样阴沉的嘴唇扭曲成薄薄的一个O字形，更别提他大敞的四肢，松散而毫无聚焦的目光，和周末晚间瘫坐在电视沙发上吃玉米片爆米花的任何一个美国人毫无不同。此刻这种目光散漫地寻找我同样迷茫的眼睛。

这是我们困在岛上的第三天。我确信这已经是我们第五次看这部令他直打呼噜的电影。

“该死的它到底在讲什么？”鲍里斯压下身体深处浮上来的一个沉闷的酒嗝，一手仍不满足的伸到沙发背后摸索那一排东倒西歪的酒瓶。

“生，死，爱情，”我恹恹回答，“你不懂的东西。”

鲍里斯发出一声短促而尖利的嘲笑。

“哦，波特，我像了解极光原理一样了解这三样东西。”他像是发现什么好笑的东西，散乱的眼神突然变得敏锐，从深处发出锐利的亮光探究般的捉住了我的瞳孔。我极不舒服的移开了目光。

“你可以换点我看得懂的东西。劳驾。”

“除了《爵士春秋》，我们还剩《冰山救援》。”我干巴巴的说道。

这个消息一点也不激动人心。这部电影是我们共同的少年回忆。反复观看的记忆就像拉斯维加斯艳丽明亮的阳光一样深深地刺入虹膜，难以忘怀。大部分情节，我和鲍里斯都能够不假思索地背出同样台词。

我相信鲍里斯有着同样的想法。青少年时期的相处比现在要惬意很多。不是说如今我们会因为对方的存在陪伴而感到不自在——鲍里斯仍是我最好，最喜爱的朋友，这一点绝不改变——而是，如今我们的身体里除了药物，伏特加，拉斯维加斯，还有横亘十多年的交错人生。尽管交谈能够缝补一些空白，可这样的鸿沟依旧令我心生畏惧。

在这十多年里，我们走过不同的城市，见过不同的人，干着不同的事情谋生。拉斯维加斯是我们唯一共同享有的短暂回忆，从混乱开始，以混乱而告终。当然，若是你硬要算上那幅画的话。鲍里斯对此也许会有不同的见解：“那幅画救了你我的命，西奥，”他曾在阿姆斯特丹的咖啡店[2]里这样说道，“没有它就没有现在的我们。”

重逢以后，我和鲍里斯重拾了联系，仍然会抽时间见面，交谈，甚至一起度假。鲍里斯致力给我以惊喜，从不告诉我去哪儿。去年我们在苏黎世的小旅馆里度过了醉生梦死的三周，可卡因，伏特加，Channel E! [3]，鲍里斯还陪着我看了一场美术展，他不得不趁我药劲发作，吐在蒙德里安（仿品）前把我拖出展馆。那一天以我俩高声笑骂、扭打在苏黎世湖西码头告终。

我最后的记忆只停留在一只硕大的天鹅“啪”的一声跳下码头，鲍里斯在天鹅的凫水声里不知嘟囔了什么，翻过身，一只手随后落在了我的腰部，紧接着我就在一种难以形容的惬意中昏睡了过去。

我们于再平常不过的小事上，相处得一向默契非凡。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1]电影《爵士春秋》主人公
> 
> [2] 荷兰的coffee shop特殊指可以合法出售，吸食大麻的地方
> 
> [3] E! 电视台，尺度较大，欧洲有覆盖，节目和北美几乎相差无几


End file.
